makes you wonder why they let them in
by finalflash1992
Summary: just some incredibly random stories involving the org. XIII members and a few others, well, this is a suprise, this story is actually not that bad! hehe, it's actually pretty good XD but of course, that's up to you guys, lemme know people!
1. Chapter 1

Organize this!

Disclaimer: don't own the name, the characters, the locations, or anything used or said in this video!!!!

ZEXION'S STUDY

Roxas: hey zexi!!

Zexion: -glares at roxas-…..

Roxas: did…you have a nice lunch?

Zexion:-glares at roxas-

Roxas:….. –glares at zexion-…

Zexion:…..

Axel: what the hell? What are you two doing?

Both: -glare at axel-…..

Axel: make it stop!!!!!!

Sephiroth: (waitt, what the hell) where's my sandwhich?!?!?!?!?! –burns the study-

-20 minutes later-………………

Zexion: what the hell, why'd you burn my study, my precious, my precious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas: dude…get a grip

Axel: yeah man, at least you lived

Zexion: -drinkss rat poison- what?

Axel: O_O

Roxas: O_O

Sephiroth: there's my sandwhich!!

Sora: wow, look, a fire at that castle, let's go in!!


	2. everyone hates zexion

-Zexion is conked out on the couch-

Axel: you know....we could just leave him here...pretend we never saw him...

Roxas: yeah but zexion wouldn't.... but larxene, no she hates him too.... why is he in the organization anyway?

Axel: he's...semi-intelligent

Roxas: but...he's so snobby about it

Axel: yep... and that's why we all hate him

Roxas: so why are we waiting for him to regain conciousness before we leave?

Axel:....i thought it was your idea..

Roxas: no....

Sephiroth: that's cold guys, honor thy brother!

Roxas: why are you still here?!

Sephiroth: i'm sephiroth, I go anywhere I want! Deal with it!

Axel: O.O don't hurt me

roxas: -glares at axel-

sephiroth: -glares at roxas-

zexion: -is possibly dead-

axel: …. wanna cookie?

Sephiroth: COOKIE!!!!!!!

roxas: -throws cookie and runs-

axel: run to the dark portal thingy!!

-roxas and axel teleport-

sephiroth:...hey, where'd they go..?


	3. poor zexion

Axel: man sephiroth scares the –bleep- out of me

Roxas: I know what you mean- wait…did we leave zexion?

Axel: ….aw crap!

Zemnas: hello you two…wait, where's zexion?

Axel: getting coffee!

Roxas: getting ice cream

Zemnas: ….O_o?

Axel: getting…ice cream flavored coffee?

Zemnas: ohhhh, a new flavor? That sounds peculiar, the things they make coffee flavors off these days

Roxas: yep, truly is odd…

Zemnas: you guys left him didn't you?

Both: maaaaaaaybe…

Zemnas:….go get him before I rip your arms off and shove them up your—

Both: yes sir!! –both teleport out-

Zemnas: I really hate it when I don't get to finish my threats…

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Sephiroth: this place sucks!! Hey, wake up –lights zexion's hair on fire-……o_o wow

Zexion:-either suicidal or dead…or maybe just really deeply asleep-

Sephiroth:…. Wow, hair burns fast o_o

Axel: what the hell?! Why iss his head on fire?!

Sephiroth: well, burning his arm didn't wake him up

Roxas: so you burned his head?

Sephiroth: obviously, and it didn't work either… and don't snap back at me -_-

Roxas: yessir! –cowers in fear-

Axel: so…we're gonna take…what's left of zexion that you didn't burn…back with us ok?

Sephiroth:….got any cake?

Roxas: …suuuure… we'll…go get it –both run-

Sephiroth: they're not coming back are they?

Sora: I wouldn't come back:

Sephiroth: when did you get here and why are you here?

Sora: ….don't hurt me

Sephiroth: …get..me…cake…before…i…blow…your…head..off

Sora: …. Well, can't argue with that logic


	4. this is probably crap

Authors notes: taken me a few days..or was it a week..anyway, it's taken me awhile to get to this chapter due to a lot of crap going on in my life, and.. well, long story short, I..was just about killed, hehe…anyway, onto the chapter

Zexion: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!?!

Axel: we tried!!! You were out for like, 3 days, we couldn't resist!!

(zexion has no hair, face has make-up all over his face, no pants, and a "I'm a fake emo" stamped on his forehead)

Roxas: yeah man, can you blame us? You woulda done exactly the same..or you woulda just killed us

Zexion: -glares at both of them-

Axel: are we back to that again?

Zemnas: hello every-…-looks at zexion-…. –leaves-

Larxene: ….hey..zexion..o.o

Zexion: o.o

Demyx: oh my god, is it naked day?! –rips off clothes and runs around- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

Everyone else: WHAT THE –HONK-?!?!


	5. poor demyx, he didn't deserve this

Authors notes: ok, well, things are… well, they're..getting better I guess anyway, to the story!!!

Zemnas: keep scrubbing the floor demyx!!!

Demyx: I thought it was naked day! –sniffle-

Zemnas: when have we EVER had a naked day?! And WHY would we?!

Demyx:…well, there's casual Friday I just thought-gets smack on the head- ow!

Zemnas: why do we still have you around…

Demyx: cause you love me?

Zemnas:…. No, that isn't it…

Demyx: -sniffle-

MEANWHILE…..

Axel: we've been running for 2 hours, don't you think we've lost him?! –gets hit in the head with a book-

Roxas: obviously not!! Keep running!!

Zexion: I'M GONNA RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!

axel; 2 words, ANGER. MANAGEMENT!

Zexion: I do not have anger problems!!!!!!!! –throws bookcase at them-

Roxas: holy crap!

Axel: …know what? It was still worth it

Roxas: oh absolutely


	6. sucks to be xaldin

Authors note: yeah, took a long time to get any spare time to make this so…

Axel: what are we supposed to be doing?

Roxas: nothing far as I know

Axel:….wanna go burn stuff?

Roxas: yeah!!!

Axel: let's go to xaldin's room!

Xaldin: yeah! Wait…no!!!!! come back!!!!

Demyx: sucks to be you

Xaldin: they won't go too crazy…right?

Xemnas:…well….

-huge explosion in the distance-

Xaldin: ….-sniff- why me….

Demyx: you gonna eat that?

-xaldin smacks demyx out the room they were in-

Demyx: so is that a yes?!

Xaldin: you guys are paying for everything you blew up!!

Axel: of course we will…

Roxas: yeah, we'll pay you back soon

Xaldin: really?

Both: of course

Xaldin: allright, bye then

Roxas: I'm totally not paying him back

Axel: me neither

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, pretty short, and I don't care for it, but still it's a chapter, and according to meaningawaits, she'll kill me if I stopped making em x.x


	7. evil can't be formatted to dvd

Oraganize this (insert theme song here)

Author's notes: uhhhhhhhh….. 42

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------axel: god, it is so boring!!!!!

Roxas: hey, check this movie out, I just found it in this…safe

Axel: what's it called?

Roxas: "the ring" why do you think that it was in a safe?

Axel: I don't know, but let's watch it

Roxas: allright

-they insert the tape into the VCR, by the way, yeah, I know it's VERY rare to find a vcr these days, but evil can't be formatted to dvds, go figure)

-30 minutes after the movie)

Axel: OMG GET IT OFF!!!!

ROXAS: SHE CAME OUT OF THE TV!!!!! –HITS LADY FROM TV WITH A BAT-

AXEL: WHAT IN THE HELL?! –CHAINSAW-

ROXAS: IS NOTHING SACRED?!

Woman from tv: aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

ROXAS: DIE!!!!!!!

ZEMNAS:….. wow, it's never just playing baseball with you two is it?

Larxene: ummm, should we help? They're getting…well, kinda eaten

Zexion: I know, isn't it great?!

Saix: ….. –just leaves-

Zemnas: well, who wants pizza?

Larxene, zexion: me!!

-they both leave, with axel and roxa getting the crap beat out of them)

(a few hours later)

Roxas: why did you leave us?!?!?!?!?!?!

Axel: yeah, we were getting KILLED!

Larxene: it was either help you, or miss out on pizza. You guys understand right?

Zexion: I woulda helped, but I'm bald –glares at them-

Zemnas: well, I just didn't want to

Axel: nice man, real nice

Roxas: aw forget you guys –walks away-

Axel: -stares at evil girl clinging to roxas's back- oh holy….. meh, he'll figure it out


	8. what a bunch of morons

Authors notes: ummmmm….. so… well, I got nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Roxas: wow, that movie was a mess yesterday, how's the broken arm and elbow?

Axel: burning, how's the neck?

Roxas: well, this brace is uncomfortable. I can't believe we got the crap beat out of us by one girl that came out of our tv

Axel: that never happened, if anyone asks…. We got ticked at each other and beat the crap out of each other

Roxas: what do we do about the girl from the tv? She's still sitting in the corner

Axel: do you have a bomb of some sort?

Roxas: no…

Axel: then we'll just ignore her

Lady from tv: kill……kill……kill!

Roxas: let's get the hell out of here

Axel: I agree!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------zemnas: hello you two

Both: hey

Zemnas: what the hell happened to you two?

Both: ..he ticked me off so we ended up beating the crap out of each other

Zemnas: you got the crap beat out of you by the girl from the ring didn't you?

Both: ….maybe

Zemnas: so, you didn't think at all about the being in a 12 foot thick safe? Or why it would be?

Roxas: I just figured it was a private movie….

Axel: yeah….-eyes shift-

Zemnas: well hopefully you learned your-…wait.. that safe was in my room…what were you two doing in my room?!

Roxas: crap!

Axel: run!

Zemnas: get back here NOW!!!


	9. whoa, what the hell?

Author's notes: maaaaaaan, been so long since I've made any more of these

Axel: woo-hoo, larxene is gone for the week!

Roxas: thank God! She is such a pain in the ass…

Saix: indeed

Xigbar: she really is

Xemnas: oh absolutely

Demyx: yeah, who needs girls?!

Roxas: …….

Axel: …….

Saix: ……..

Xigbar: ………

Xemnas: …….

Me: what the –honk-ing hell?!

Audience: XDDDD

-demyx is locked in a trashcan-

Demyx: lemme out guys!!!!

Axel: man, your staying 50 feet from us as of now

Roxas: that was soooo weird…

Marluxia: well, it wasn't that bad…

Roxas: silence pinky

Marluxia: it's light red! –emo sob and runs away-

Axel: ….wanna go make a sanddwhich?

Roxas: sure

Demyx: wait! lemme out first!!!

-6 hours later-

Roxas: let's let demyx out the trashcan…

Axel: yeah, allright

-they let him out-

Demyx: thank you!!! I love you guys!!!...no wait! –back in trashcan-

Roxas: eww….

Axel: weirdo…


	10. satan's den

Authors notes: ok, well, I think chapter 9 was my best one yet, whaddya think? Review and lemme know, also, if you guys have any ideas on how I can improve my crappy story telling, again, review and lemme know mmk? Oh, and if you guys wanna leave me some cookies… well, I wouldn't complain hehe

Axel: omg roxas!!!

Roxas: what?!

Axel: I left my chakgrams in larxene's room!

Roxas: you have GOT to be kidding me!!! What the hell were you doing in there!!!!

Axel: look, when she's here, she'd skin me alive for being in there, when she's not, I can steal her stuff without the fear of having my skin cut off…

Roxas: you know, this seems like a personal problem…

Axel: I left your wallet in there too

Roxas: why did you have my wallet! I thought we had a rule about not messing with each other's crap, only everyone elses!

Axel: I couldn't resist!

Larxene downstairs: YOU GUYS ARE MORONS, I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!!!!

Roxas: we are so dead we are so dead

Axel: no, we gotta sneak in there and get our stuff out before she notices them

Roxas: ok, let's take demyx and saix to use as human shields

Axel: good idea!

-6 hours and 50 bucks in rope and duct tape later-

Saix and demyx: -mumbling behind duct tape over their mouths and struggling against ropes

Roxas: ok….-gulps- we gotta go in her room….

Axel: I'm so scared…if she catches us…. –whimpers-

Roxas: it's okay, all I have to do if she catches us is run faster then you do, I'll be fine

Axel: hey!

Roxas: don't "hey" me, you got me into this!!

-they open larxene's door, the ceiling having shackles and a skeleton, there being blood on the walls and cages with skeletons chained inside the cage-

All 4 guys: HOLY –GUNSHOT-ING BERRIES IN A HIPPO!!!!

Larxene sitting on the bed: what do you want and why are they tied up and gaged? Never mind, I don't wanna know

-the morons were hallucinating, it's just a normal room-

Roxas: oh… well ummm…. We sorta…forgot something…

Larxene: …you came in my room?

Axel: …..yes

Larxene: …. One minute –she goes to the closet pulling out a chainsaw- now –starts chainsaw-…WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Roxas: take demyx! –throws demyx at her-

Demyx: (I hate my life)

Axel, Roxas, and Saix: haul ass!! –they run away leaving fire in their footsteps-

Wooow, longest chapter I've ever done I think…..coolness, I sorta liked this chapter, tell me whatcha think


	11. damn, kinda sucks to be axel

Author's notes: well, not much motivation for this, but hey, meaningawaits is waiting for me to stop making these to kill me, and those damned turtles….

Today, our adventurous morons are in beast's castle… 2 nitwits with no common sense and an instinct to burn anything able, in a castle with the most easily pissed off Disney character that can throw about 12 times his weight in sharp heavy objects…. This is gonna be fun, not so much for them but you get the idea, and oh my god am I narrating?! What the hell?!

Axel: shiiiiiiiiiny statue O.O

Roxas: no axel, resist the shiny, resist!!!

Axel: -picks up statue bigger then him- ok…roxy, let's go –slowly walking while lifting big statue behind his back-

Roxas: what a moron he's jeo-oh my god, a rose!!!!!

Axel: where?!?!?!?!

Roxas: no way man, you got the statue, this one is mine!  
Axel: noooooooo!

Beast: what…are….you…doing…with…my…stuff?

Roxas: …… axel did it!

Axel: aw man!

Beast: -cracks knuckles-

Roxas and Axel: T_T

2 days of hospitalization later

Axel: hey, let's ride our wheelchairs down the stairs!

Roxas: axel, no!

Axel: weee-ahhhhhhhhh!!! Omg, my spleen!!! Ahhhh, that's my eye, my eye!!!!! Why do we have so many stairs!!!!! My pancreas!!! I can't feel my legs!!!!!

Roxas: …. –rides his wheelchair down slope to end of the stairs-

Roxas: sooo…how'd it go?

Axel: if I could move…and part of my body… I'd hurt you

Roxas: …so wait…you can't move?

Axel: yeah-..oh no

Roxas: hehehe…. Hey! Larxene! Can I borrow your makeup kit?!

Larxene: …do I even wanna ask why?!

Roxas: -hiding axel behind him- probably not…

Larxene:…fine freak –hands him the bag-

Roxas: thank you….

Axel: why me…why?

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. wonder what flavor that cake is

Author's notes: ok, just wanted to put out there that I put a poll on my profile, so check it out, and ummm… everybody got their towels? Ford would be really mad at you if you forgot it. 10 bucks cash to the person who can tell me where that's from

Ok, apparently my brother's think I gotta do a narration of this story from now on so… umm, well, basically, axel was arrested for assault when he went out dressed as a woman…sorta, well anyway, axel went asking for directions (apparently the clothes and makeup took away the male instinct to NEVER ASK FOR DIRECTIONS!, who'da thunk it, eh?) and the kid then screamed, hit him in the face with a bat, kicked him in the shin and called the police…so, well, here we are. This is really weird....

Axel: hey roxas…

Roxas: -laughing his ass off at axel-

Axel: it's not that funny… I gotta get out of here before it's time for showers man! I'm horrible at gripping soap and I forgot my soap on a rope!!!

Roxas: you have soap on a rope?

Axel: of course, right next to my blow dryer and brush

Roxas: …your such a girl you know that?

Axel: roxas, I swear to god, when I get out of here I'm gonna kick your ass

Roxas: then why should I pay your bail?

Axel: because…uhhhhh…I love you?

Roxas: …..

Inmates: he's mine..o.o

Axel: T_T

Roxas: -slowly walking away-

Axel: roxas, remember all the good times we've had?!

Roxas: you mean the time you sold all my stuff on ebay? Or the time you stole my bike and crashed it into 50 pieces? Or the time when you set me up to have larxene kick my ass for 2 days straight?

Axel: …I said the good times!

Roxas: …where was I for these "good times"

Axel: your gonna leave me here aren't you?

Roxas: well, I hear jail builds character

Axel: it's a lie, just like the cake (ok seriously, cookies for whoever knows where these references are from)

Roxas: -is eating cake- you say something?

Axel: where'd you-you got that out the trash didn't you?

Roxas: hey, cake is cake my friend

Roxas: oh my god! I'm missing my favorite show! Night axel!

Axel: wait no!! Come back! ….at least save me some of that cake!

Roxas: when hell freezes over perhaps!

Axel: … you suck

Inmate: hey honey

Axel: oh hell no! –runs around in circle screaming-

Ok, so this somewhat creepy chapter is now over, I made this at 1am so, not all that good but hey, at least you didn't pay for this right? Wait, did you guys pay for this? You fools… well, on that note, good night


End file.
